


Gifts

by learninghowtosmut



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Church Sex, Feli is a little shit, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7683571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/learninghowtosmut/pseuds/learninghowtosmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr request: Church boy Lovino and priest Antonio? Forgive them, father, for they have sinned.<br/>I didn't go for church boy, ageing him up a bit and just making him a member of the congregation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gifts

He didn’t even know how this had started; one day, he’d been just another volunteer with the church. The next, he’d become the priest’s secret lover. And for all that Padre Antonio was supposed to be a beacon of light and virtue, he could be a really evil little shit sometimes.

Lovino had come in early to help set up his local church, as usual, but Antonio had waylaid him a little before everything was ready with a little glint in his eyes that rarely meant anything good.

“Go take a rest, Lovino.” He suggested with a smile. “You’ve worked so hard this morning!”

“…O…kay…” This was not how things usually went. Antonio would normally give him specific instructions of things to think about during his sermon - none of them particularly religious - or little tasks to do unnoticed.

“I got you something to thank you for all of your help~” He passed a seemingly insignificant little package over to him. “But maybe go somewhere a little more private to open it?”

When he opened it in a locked toilet, he discovered that no, things were going exactly as they usually would. The little package included a small vibrator and a short but very exacting note. He would have to get the toy inside himself and keep it in until Antonio decided otherwise.

With a whimpered curse, he began to open himself up to push it inside, shifting at the uncomfortable feeling of having the plastic lodged up his ass.

It went without saying that nobody could be allowed to know what was going on.

He managed to slip into the pew alongside his family before the service started, instantly regretting it when the toy inside him came to life. His head snapped up to make eye contact with that _evil, evil_ bastard who was definitely enjoying this.

 _Bastard_.

…

This had to have been the longest church service of Lovino’s life.

He’d known Antonio was evil before this, but he hadn’t realised exactly how much of a damn sadist he could be.

Not only was the vibrator buzzing to life at unexpected times, but he had to hide it from those around him as well - or risk having someone ask what the problem was. No matter how progressive this particular congregation was, he didn’t doubt that this would at the very least raise some eyebrows.

Everyone stood up for the hymn and he clenched his fingers tight around the little book as he pretended to sing, mouthing random words. Clearly, Antonio noticed this and was not happy about it; the vibrations jumped up a notch without warning and he let out a yelp.

If he’d actually been coming to church for any reason other than family obligation, he might have actually sent up a prayer of thanks that it was exactly in time with the swelling of the chorus. He quickly scanned through the words, trying his best to ignore the fact that he’d made the vibrator shift until it was sitting directly on his prostate, and caught up with everyone else.

How he lasted the rest of the service, Lovino did not know. Whenever Antonio got bored, he would play with whatever was controlling it. The longer this torture went on, the harder it was not to react; by the time he’d moved on to the Collects, Lovi was dreading the end. He’d have to stand up and go out with everyone else. They’d all see the effect this was having. Not only had he  got hard in public, but he’d got hard in a fucking church service. He’d be all the nosy old biddies talked about for the next year - at least!

Antonio finally finished the service. Lovino didn’t think he’d ever heard ‘In the name of Christ’ with such a huge feeling of relief before. He stayed in the pew, watching with a scowl as Antonio charmed two of the older members of the congregation.

The toy inside him had been completely turned off, and he wasn’t sure whether to be grateful or suspicious. He may have the smile and apparent innocence of an angel, but Antonio Fernandez Carriedo was nothing more than a devil in disguise.

“Ah! Lovi! Could you spare some time? It’ll only be a few minutes, at most! I’ve got some things in my office that I need help with!”

His traitor brother elbowed him in the ribs before  he could reply and said, with the biggest grin, that yes! Of course Lovi could help! And no, it wasn’t a problem in the slightest!

Somehow, the little shit had come to the conclusion that Lovino had an unrequited crush on their priest. He used any and every situation he could to ‘help the love along!!’.

Hiding the bulge in his jeans as best he could, Lovino scurried over to Antonio’s office. The room was soundproof, and if the blinds were closed, completely private. He’d lost count of all the times they’d fucked in there; of the times they’d almost been caught with one’s dick halfway down the other’s throat, saved only by the flimsy lock on the door. Due to his situation, Lovino had barely got into the room before a familiar pair were wrapping around him and pulling him close. The lock clicked shut behind them and soft Spanish words were murmured into his ear.

“I could barely concentrate on my sermon, knowing what had you jumping like that, Lovi. You looked delicious… I couldn’t believe that nobody else could see what was happening.”

Lovino, believing fully in equal suffering, rubbed his ass against the growing hardness he could feel behind him. “You’ve been mucking about with me for over an hour. Just fuck me, or let me go to deal with it myself. Either way, i won’t have to listen to your dumb voice.”

“Ahh, you know you don’t mean that, mi Lovinito~” A flurry of kisses trailed down behind his ear. “Besides, now that I have you, why would I ever want to let you go?”

Warm fingers - warmer than they had any right to be, in this old building - slipped beneath his clothes and felt for his hole. “Hmm, looser than I was expecting… Has mi Lovi been entertaining himself while he misses me~? I’ll have to find an excuse to have you in here more often~”

His retort was lost as those damned fingers gripped his cheeks and spread them apart, thumbs pushing into his hole.

“I bet I could fuck you right now without any preparation.” He breathed. “And your slutty little ass would love it, wouldn’t it?”

There was never any place for religion in their trysts. It was just fucking; rough and quick and guilty.

Antonio quickly pushed Lovino’s smart trousers down to his knees and plunged two fingers inside to retrieve the toy. He slowly pushed it out and spread Lovino out.

“You wouldn’t believe how much my cock’s been aching for you, Lovi. I wish I could keep you with me all day, every day. Just waiting for me here in my office, always ready and waiting to be fucked.” He kissed his cheek from behind and fumbled around with his clothing until his own length was finally free. The head nestled between Lovino’s cheeks and Antonio quickly pushed in.

They didn’t have long; there were no romantic murmurs or affectionate pet names. Just hard and fast fucking. Lovino was tight, tighter than Antonio had ever felt him. For the Italian, the burn and stretch had never been this sharp.

They stumbled, still connected, over to a wall and the priest pressed Lovino up against it, holding him in place as he began to thrust stronger and stronger; faster and faster. His lover’s body thudded against the wall and twisted his head around for a kiss. Their lips barely touched and drool dripped down their chins and slid down to their necks as they rubbed their tongues together.

Lovino had been teased to the brink and back too many times in the last hour or so to last long. He came quickly and stayed limp as Antonio pounded into him, only caring now about his own pleasure. Lovino’s body was just a thing for him to use to get himself off.

He came with a groan of Lovino’s name, low and right into his ear.


End file.
